Halloween
by Dartcher
Summary: The Shape comes home in this extreme reimagining of the 1978 classic.


**Hey, everyone! I've been developing this idea for a while, but I've finally decided to write it. This is a reimagining of the classic, one that takes **_**Halloween**_** in a completely new direction.**

**H****ALLOWEE****N**

**Chapter One**

The moon shines brightly on the sleepy town of Haddonfield, Illinois. Children wander around with friends and family collecting their candy. Steven and Colton Myers slowly open the door to their home, thinking perhaps their sister would be fast asleep.

Steven pushes his brother inside, which is met with a glare from Colton. They both set their bags of candy down on the dining table.

Colton searches the kitchen. "Where's Michael?"

Michael Myers, sporting a clown outfit, peeks at his brothers from the top of the stairs. A large kitchen knife is held firmly in his hand. He shifts his attention to his sister's bedroom, where hushed whispers can be heard behind the closed doors. Michael moves in closer to listen.

Inside his sister's bedroom, Jack Blight crawls out of Judith Myers' bed. Judith looks at Jackson with innocent eyes. "Where are you going, hun?"

Jack approaches the door. "Just to the bathroom. I'll be back in a second."

"Just make sure that my idiot brothers don't see you, especially in those boxers," laughs Judith.

Jack smiles back, and opens the door, closing it behind him. He slowly makes his way to the bathroom, and shuts the door.

He turns on the light. Michael is in there, waiting. Jack jumps. "What are you doing in here?" He asks with a serious tone.

Michael doesn't answer. Jackson turns his back to Michael, ready to open the door. He takes out his kitchen knife and plants it firmly into Jack's back. Jack yells in pain. Michael takes out the knife from Jack's back. Blood trails down Jack's back. While clutching his wound, he collapses to the ground. Michael locks the door.

Judith slams her fists against the door. "Jack what's going on in there?"

Michael ignores Judith. He stares at Jack, and raises his knife again. From outside the bathroom, Judith hears another scream. She hits the door. "Damn it Jack what's happening?"

Michael gazes at Jack's dying body, admiring his work. Blood covers the floor. Steven and Cloton run upstairs to Judith. She eyes the brothers. "Get back downstairs!" She screams. Frightened, the two rush back downstairs.

Jack's corpse lay on the floor. Michael unlocks the door and hides behind it. Judith heard the door unlock and opens it. She gasps and starts crying. "Oh my God... no! No, baby! No!" She runs inside, but slips on Jack's blood. She smashes her head against the floor.

As Judith groans, Michael emerges from behind the door. Judith immediately notices the bloody kitchen knife in Michael's hand. Judith attempts to crawl away, but is stalked by her brother. Sobbing heavily, Judith gets out of the bathroom. "Guys! Call the police!" Cries Judith.

Michael stands in front of her. He looks at his sister, then plunges the knife deep into her stomach. Downstairs, Steven runs to the phone, and dials 9-1-1.

An operator answers the phone. "Haddonfield Emergency Services. What is your problem?"

Steve examines the area before answering. "My sister... she... she told me to call the police. There was screaming coming from the bathroom."

Colton looks at the staircase. Michael stares down at his brothers. He begins to walk down the stairs. Steve drops the phone.

The run through the house towards the front door, Michael hot on their trail. They open the door and run outside, screaming frantically. A car pulls up into the driveway, and Howard and Edith Myers step out of the car. Steven and Cloton run towards them.

"What's wrong, guys?" Asks a concerned Edith Myers.

Michael walks out of the house towards his family, blood still dripping from the knife. Howard runs to Michael and tries to take away the knife. Michael retaliates by stabbing his father in the shoulder.

"Oh my God! Michael! Stop!" Screams Edith. Michael is still holding the knife in his father's shoulder. Blood gushes from the wound. Edith grabs the knife from Michael and takes it out of Howard's shoulder. Michael grabs his mother's neck and begins to choke her.

Howards wraps his arms around Michael and holds him back. He releases his grip on his mother's neck. A police car stops and two police officers walk out. Michael lunges at the officers. Edith is in tears. The officers both grab Michael and drag him to the police car.

They throw him inside, and the officers get in. They start the ignition, and drive away.

**So, pretty good? I don't know if it's good or not, but hopefully you all like it. I know right now it doesn't seem too different from John Carpenter's original, but believe me, you'll begin to see the difference. :)**

**Please review after reading! I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions! Also, look out for Chapter Two coming soon! :D**


End file.
